Exakta Varex VX
Exakta Varex VX is a 35mm film SLR camera manufactured by Ihagee Kamerawerk Steenbergen & Co, Dresden, former East Germany and produced between 1951-56. See also Exakta Kine and Varex Series list. *Sold as Exakta VX in USA *Version 4; There are 4 sub-versions The classification of Exaktas in this page is according to Andrzej Wrotniak Notes about Exa/Exakta classification:from F.W. Tappe Andrzej Wrotniak made a very sensible classification, listed on his website. It is multi dimensional in setup, without being complicated.. Richard Hummel's 1995 book lists an "one dimensional" classification, which is incomplete, but many sources still refer to this. Aguila and Rouah (A&R) in their 2003 edition of "Exakta cameras 1933 - 1978", come to an improved classification. They built on their previous 1987 edition classification, which was the leading standard among collectors. Klaus Wichmann, prolific writer of books about Exakta - and Exa cameras, published his classifications earliest. Specifications *Lens release: via a lever on the left of the lens flange **External bayonet flange added to the lens flange in this model, to accommodate larger lenses *Focusing: via Fresnel matte glass screen, rangefinder split images on the center **Screen interchangeable *Shutter: focal plane double cloth shutter, horizontally running *Speeds **Fast speeds 1/25-1000 +T, B, dial on the left of the top plate, setting: lift and turn **Slow speeds 1/5-12 second, dial on the right of the top plate ** Setting: cock the shutter, set the fast speeds dial to B, then turn the slow speeds dial clockwise as far as it will stop, then lift and turn the outer ring of the slow speeds dial to desired speed (black engravings on the dial), then shot *Cocking lever: also winds the film, long-stroke type, right-to-left film transport, on the left of the top plate *Shutter release: a knob on front of the body, w/ a safety locking cap and cable release socket; it can be pressed with the plunger on the special lenses, w/ cable release socket also *Frame counter: coupled with winding lever, additive type (S, 0-36), almost entirely covered, adjusting with a separate milled wheel on the cocking knob *View finder: SLR penta-prism finder, interchangeable with waist level finder **Engraving on the finder: Ihagee **Finder release: via a knob beneath the Exacta logo *Mirror: not instant return, stays up after exposure, cocking the shutter returns the mirror *Two pairs of old type two-pin flash PC sockets for M and X, synch 1/25 *Self-timer **For fast speeds: after cocking and selecting the high speeds, turn the slow speeds knob as far as it will go and set it by outer ring to any one of the red figures, then shot; the time elapse will be 13 second **For slow speeds: cock the shutter, set the fast speed dial to B, then turn the slow speeds dial clockwise, then lift and turn the outer ring of slow speed dial to desired time elapse to 1/5-2-4-6 seconds (red engravings on the dial), then shot *Back cover: hinged *Special take-up spool, removable *Others: Film-cutting knife handle on the right of the re-wind knob; Tripod socket 3/8inch with an adaptor for 1/4inch; Strap lugs *Body: metal; Weight: 833g Notes and references Links * in Andrzej Wrotniak's website * in Maurizio Frizziero's website * in Captain Jack's website *in Exaktapages by Olaf Nattenberg * in F.W. Tappe's website * in Dresdner cameras by Michael Sorms * Exakta VX in Sylvain Halgand collection Category:E Category:East Germany Category:Exakta Category:35mm film Category:35mm SLR Category:SLR